


Friendship Goals

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Pegging, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, Titfucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: A fun and cute sexual situations series between our beloved lizardman and the gorgeous gyoza girl.
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido
Comments: 27
Kudos: 165





	1. Friendship Goals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavvaSaam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvaSaam/gifts).



> Dedicated to SavvaSaam, for always reading my shitty stories and support me. ❤️

**Friendship Goals**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

Nikaido had no idea where Kaiman got that wine.

Maybe he stole it from somewhere. Or maybe bought in an illegal market. It didn't matter. He had already planned something more or less special for that night in her room. They needed a good time together, _alone_. It was all damn crazy during that period in Hole, when they were separated and often on the verge of death. They really needed a little peace.

That night, the two friends talked about the new life. With each new dose, a new subject to be addressed.

After a few more full glasses and a lot of conversation thrown out, Nikaido was already feeling a little high. Kaiman looked fine. _Too fine._ She couldn't tell if it was the effect of that wine, but felt an inexplicable warmth just looking at him.

"It seems that this wine is so good that it suddenly makes people attractive", the blonde commented, her voice already slightly affected by alcohol.

"Yeah, I can tell you liked it a lot", the lizardman said, seeing her condition. She wasn't completely drunk, but a little more _spontaneous._ "In fact, I was always beautiful, okay?"

Nikaido laughed almost wildly, filling her glass with more wine. "Look, I can't say 100%. You still have that lizard head."

"I bet I'll shut your mouth when you see my extraordinary beauty... O-Oi, take it easy, idiot", Kaiman interfered, holding her hand. "You must be even more annoying and sadistic than usual when you're drunk and I don't wanna see that."

"Annoying? Sadistic?" Nikaido replied, bringing her face close to him. She smiled mischievously. "You haven't seen anything _yet._ "

The two looked at each other for a few seconds, and for no apparent reason they burst out laughing. Nikaido always had fun with him, despite the hostile world they lived in.

"You know Kaiman," she began, circling her glass with a finger. "I never imagined myself so happy the way I am now. And it's not for alcohol's blame that I'm telling you this, I swear," she joked. "I don't know... I just know that I'm happy now. And I'm really happy that you're my friend.”

Kaiman stared at the blonde in front of him, feeling his scaly skin heat up. She really seemed to be happy with him being part of her daily life. “Oh… I-I'm also happy that you're my friend. But-"

"But…?"

"It's just that I-" The lizardman faltered, lowering his head.

"If you have something to tell me, just say it", the blonde asked.

He lifted his head, looking into her baby blue eyes. "I really like you, Nikaido. _But in another way_ , I think..."

She raised her eyebrows, surprised by his words. "Kaiman..."

"I don't think I need to hide it from you anymore", he admitted, scratching his head and looking away. "I never managed to get you out of my head while we were apart. I slept and woke up thinking about you, worried as fuck and afraid of losing you forever. I don't know exactly what that feeling is, but... I realized it just now."

Nikaido blinked a few times, trying to assimilate what she had just heard. Maybe she was really drunk. Or maybe he was too drunk to say something like that.

But deep in her soul, she knew she felt the same way too.

And suddenly, she took his reptilian face and left a chaste kiss near one eye. Kaiman was static, startled by her unexpected initiative.

"Thank you for telling me this, Kaiman. I just want you to know... That I thought about you a lot all this time, too."

-

Suddenly things started to heat up. And it wasn't just because of alcohol.

Nikaido felt the heat build up in her body when her lips moved down to his neck, gently sucking on his sensitive human skin. Kaiman closed his eyes, feeling her small hands land on his broad chest.

Suddenly, the blonde was lying on her bed, seeing his huge body standing over her. "I really wish I could kiss you", Kaiman sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry about it", Nikaido smiled sweetly, placing a hand on his scaly face. "It's not like you're a complete lizard, right? You still have your hands. Use them."

And then, her hands brought his to her breasts covered by her work uniform. His big hands shook at the contact, and panicked, he quickly pulled them away. "N-Nikaido?!"

"Stop being silly, Kaiman! I know you always wanted to touch them", the blonde laughed.

Before he protested, she unzipped her clothes to her waist, revealing her usual black bra. Then she took his nervous hands again and placed them on her waist.

"Just relax, Kaiman."

Nikaido then stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, positioning herself on his lap to facilitate his work with his hands. She brought his reptilian face closer, resting it on her soft shoulder, in a warm, sensual embrace.

At that moment Kaiman couldn't take that warm thing anymore, and he decided to put his rough hand up between their tight bodies and squeeze one of her breasts. Nikaido pulled away and threw her head back slightly, letting out a small squeak. The lizardman took advantage of the exposed skin of her neck, leaving an experimental lick with his reptilian tongue.

"Oh Kaiman..."

"Ah… I-I'm sorry. It was fucking weird, I know, but-"

"No, no. It was… It was good", Nikaido assured, giving a peck next to his nostril.

"You… Don't you really disgust me? You know, I-"

"Why would I?" She asked, patting his rough head. "You're special just the way you are. I would never feel that way about my best friend."

The two still stared at each other for a few minutes, their faces flushed and hearts racing. Then they turned their attention to their needy bodies. His hands were touching all the fleshy parts of her body, while she remained wrapped in his buff arms, giving due attention to his neck with kisses, licks and tender bites. At that time, the mood was already reaching high temperatures. She discreetly slid a hand into his white shirt, gently running her fingers over his sculpted abdomen, feeling his arm hairs reacting to her soft touch with a shiver. The blonde laughed softly. And then sighed when she felt his fangs brush against her shoulder.

"Nikaido, can I… Take this off?" He asked, referring to her bra.

“Y-Yes. Go ahead."

With her still in his lap, he put his hands on her back trying to open her bra as he attacked the exposed bosom, sliding the tip of his exotic tongue across her collarbone, going down a little more, until it reached the curves of her full breasts accommodated by the garment.

A few minutes - and a few attempts to break that thing at once - were enough for the piece finally be released, sliding down her arms, being forgotten somewhere in her room.

His reptilian eyes widened at that magnificent view of her opulent and gorgeous breasts, with pink, hard nipples. They were more beautiful than his lonely fantasies imagined.

Nikaido parted her lips, trying hold a moan when she felt his hands feeling both of her bare breasts at once. Soon his hands were replaced by his inhuman tongue, tasting one perky nipple and then the other. She could feel that different texture caressing her sensitive nubs, giving her intense and delicious chills.

"K-Kaiman... So good..." She whispered between broken and low moans, digging her nails into his scaly head.

Nikaido felt his bulge growing beneath her, and then she began to roll her hips on his lap, in a mutual provocation. Kaiman sighed heavily feeling her ass teasing his cock like that.

Then he laid her down on the bed again. They caressed each other for a few more minutes (she more than he, who was limited to just licking and tickling her skin with his pointed teeth), with their hands still restless, groping several places. Until they rolled on the bed and she got on top of him. Nikaido again rubbed her ass on his friend's erection while leaving more kisses and bites on his neck. Kaiman closed his eyes and moaned softly, putting a hand in her blond hair, encouraging her to continue to lower her mouth far below.

More than ever, she felt she needed to touch him. _And taste him._

Nikaido stopped kissing his skin and immediately take his shirt off. Without saying anything, she began to kiss and lick his stout chest, savoring the slightly salty taste of his skin; then she lowered her lips further, snaking her tongue from his chest to his abdomen. Kaiman sighed heavily, his eyes still closed. 

Her lips were close to reaching where Kaiman really wanted. He felt an inexplicable horny. The bulge in his jeans left no doubt of that. And without delay, Nikaido unzipped his pants, relieving that pressure a little. She left wet kisses on his covered cock before finally removing his boxer.

He was now completely naked. And she still with her uniform. She took it off immediately, feeling a little more comfortable at that point. Her cotton panties were already damp and she needed relief. But she was patient.

Nikaido stared at Kaiman's shaft for a moment. _'Damn he's… Big…"_ She thought, feeling her cheeks burn with shyness.

Focusing again on the sight before her eyes, the blonde began to act, firmly holding his hard cock. Kaiman opened his big mouth again and closed his eyes tightly.

“Fuck Nikaido…! Come on..."

And she responded to his friend's plea with a gentle lick on the head, circling it with her tongue soon after. After a few minutes, her mouth already enveloped his cock in a mind-blowing up-and-down move. Her small hands pumped the extension while her lips sucked the tip willingly. Kaiman deepened his fingers into her golden strands again, silently asking her for not to stop it.

But then, she stopped.

"Shit Nikaido! Why?!"

"I don't want this to end now, dumbass", the blonde winked. Kaiman made an almost inaudible grumble, which she didn't care.

But suddenly, Nikaido felt herself being thrown on the bed again. The lizardman stood over her small body, with a different look in his eyes - a _wild_ look. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to cut his vibe.

He decided not to waste time with long caresses on her body, tearing off her panties and opening her gorgeous legs. But, suddenly, he stopped and remembered the condition he was in at that moment.

"If I had known we were going to do this, I would have asked your brother to change my face", he said, frustrated once again.

Nikaido laughed softly. "We can do this another day, don't worry."

"B-But… I want to make you feel good..."

"Relax, Kaiman. It doesn't necessarily have to be the same way, you know? Here", she said, taking his hand and bringing it to her cunt. She instantly bit her bottom lip feeling his callused fingers touching her clit.

"Wow! So wet… Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is", Nikaido chuckled, enjoying Kaiman's such inexperience. "I'll show you how I like to be touched. Pay attention."

And slowly, she was guiding his hand across her vulva, feeling his fingers graze her wet folds, making gentle circular movements at her hard nub. She moaned softly, closing her eyes and enjoying that delicious caress.

Kaiman's eyes never left those movements. He looked like a curious boy seeing an adult magazine for the first time. A drop of sweat ran down the scaly skin of his face, which at that time burned like never before. His fantasy of seeing her completely naked in such a special moment, something that was limited to his turbulent imagination, now became a reality.

Suddenly he felt her taking his two fingers and pushing them into her wet opening. Nikaido arched her back, groaning lasciviously at the feeling of being filled.

Kaiman couldn't say anything. He just looked mesmerized to her pussy, not sure what to do. _So pink and soft… Oh, so fucking tight too…_

"Can I tell you a secret?" The blonde murmured, interrupting his thoughts.

"S-Sure!" He responded nervously as he felt her insides squeeze his fingers.

"Did you know that I already touched myself thinking about you?" She started, moving his fingers inside her. "Just like that… I shoved my fingers just like that imagining you fucking me every night after work…"

Kaiman felt his stiff cock twitch as he heard that dirty confession. And seeing her move his hand more quickly made him take the hint about what she wanted at that moment. _Harder and faster._ He took her hand away and let his fingers do the work without the blonde's help, going in and out of her tight entrance, occasionally spreading the natural lubrication throughout her pussy, and penetrating it again.

The lizardman noticed the small nub abandoned above her juicy folds, and as if testing the waters, he touched the tip of his tongue there. The blonde gave a small cry, being taken by surprise.

"K-Kaiman…!"

"Ahhh Nikaido! Sorry again! I'm not gonna do this damn weird thing again, I prom-"

"No, keep going!" She asked, lifting herself up by her elbows and spreading her legs wider. "Keep touching me there, please…"

"Oh... O-Ok..." And so he did, flicking her throbbing clit with his tongue as he continued fucking her with his fingers more vigorously.

After a few more minutes being stimulated _in such a different way,_ a familiar warmth began to form in her lower abdomen. Nikaido already felt the need to feel him entirely inside her.

“Kaiman! I want you right now!"

He then removed his fingers and tongue from her pussy and finally positioned himself (remembering an image he saw in an adult book). She immediately wrapped her toned legs around his friend's waist, pulling his face closer to cover him with loving kisses. A silly smile appeared on his wild features.

"I really am a lucky guy."

"Why? For having sex with me?” Nikaido joked.

“Hm, not just for that. I bet Thirteen would die with so much envy if he knew that- Ouch!” He exclaimed when he felt a hard slap on his arm. The two ended up laughing. “But seriously... I'm lucky to still have your friendship and affection, despite all the shit that happened to us. I am grateful that you believed in me and fought beside me on the search for my identity. You're so fucking special to me, Nikaido. And I will never let you go again.”

"Kaiman..." The blonde didn't know what to say. Maybe he really was… _In love?_

That greedy, impolite and often childish lizardman wasn't there.

At that moment, there was a _real man_ above her body.

-

Nikaido let out a muffled groan from her parted lips when she felt Kaiman's cock entering her. She clung to his broad back, running her nails over his skin, like an escape valve. She needed to express all the frenzy she felt, as her vocal manifestations didn't seem to be enough. When Kaiman was completely inside, he paused a little so she could get used to his size.

"Kaiman... You can keep going." The blonde said, pushing her hips against his. It was a permission.

And with a hoarse groan, Kaiman started to move, holding her legs tightly, squeezing the soft flesh of her thighs in his huge hands.

Minutes later, his thrusts started to get harder and faster, making Nikaido scream with pleasure. For an inexperienced guy, Kaiman was pretty good at what he did. He managed to alternate between fast and slow strokes, always trying to caress her body and prevent anything from taking her arousal away.

They switched positions, with the blonde on top again. She took his cock, positioning it in her wet pussy and slowly went down, feeling him fill her insides completely. She started to ride him slowly, his hands gripping her waist guiding her curvy body. It wasn't necessary for a long time - soon, she was going up and down in his lap like a madwoman.

Her breasts bounced in front of him, making Kaiman moan at the sight and Nikaido's fleshy walls rubbing his pulsating cock inside. She threw her head back, biting her lips, squeezing her own tits as she rolled over and over in her friend's lap.

Absolutely thrilled by that lewd sight, he decided to try even harder to fuck her real good. So he hugged her waist with his muscular arms, stopping her movements. Then he started to smack his hips harder against her. She rested her hands flat on Kaiman's chest to withstand his firm thrusts into her tight pussy.

"Shit, Kaiman!"

“Nikaido... Do you like that? Hm? Come on, tell me..."

“Yes, just like that... I'm gonna come... D-Don't stop, Kaiman! Please don't stop...!”

He grabbed her by the nape, sinking her face into the curve of his neck. “I'm not gonna stop, Nikaido."

"Touch me Kaiman… Oh please touch me…!" The blonde pleaded breathlessly, taking his hand and guiding it on her clit again. Understanding her plea, he began to rub it furiously, making her shiver. Her insides tightened more and more. She was so close.

A heat grew in their bodies, their breathing became more difficult, their hearts beat faster. He continued to stimulate her along with his violent thrusts until she raised her head abruptly.

"K-Kaiman! I'm gonna- Oh fuck!"

And Nikaido reached her orgasm, sinking her face into Kaiman's neck, letting out a loud, muffled groan, feeling her soaked cunt squeezing Kaiman's member. He also couldn't resist; he ended up reaching the climax, quickly pulling out of her insides. The blonde sighed contentedly when she felt his cock between her luscious buttocks, releasing hot spurts into the curve of her back.

Their breath was gradually resumed, their foreheads together. They hugged each other tightly and parted, tired, sweaty and satisfied.

"Nikaido?"

"Yes?"

"You're not a sadistic as I thought when you're drunk."

"Of course I'm not, Kaiman", the blonde joked, adjusting her body and laying her head on his large chest. She purred when she felt his fingers comb through her tousled hair.

They were quiet for a long time, just paying attention to each other's breaths. Until Kaiman breaks the silence.

"Maybe this is what they call _love._ "

"What?"

"The feeling that I told you before, Nikaido. Must be something like that, right?" He wanted to know, hugging her tightly.

She smiled, closing her eyes. "We can find this out together, Kaiman."


	2. Relief With Chocolate Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since she was unable to give him what he wanted, then her lips would do that for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I decided to write Kaiman without his usual lizard head, assuming Aikawa's appearance.

**Relief With Chocolate Taste**

-

As soon as Kaiman entered Nikaido's room, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. He devoured her lips in a gentle and awkward way, while she reciprocated in the best way, pressing her small body against his, feeling the fury of his muscular arms.

"I missed you", he said, pulling away from her lips.

The blonde laughed, slapping his arm. "You saw me about 15 minutes ago down there!"

"I know. I don't want to lose you again and that's why I miss you every time I don't see you near me", Kaiman's cheeks flushed violently as he justified himself. "Ah! This is for you", he added, handing Nikaido a golden rectangular box full of beautiful and delicate chocolates.

A smirk formed on her lips. _The fuck is going on?_

"Well, honestly I'm not a chocolate fan, but thank you! Very kind of you, but… Why?" She asked suspiciously. "You're not into these romantic things."

"Oi! I can be romantic when I want to, okay?" Kaiman replied with a pout. ""It's just that I noticed that today you looked really stressed and then I decided to buy this so you could forget about this shitty day."

"Awn, this is so sweet! But you didn't have to do that, seriously", she smiled, then hugged him tightly, spreading pecks all over his face. "Come on. We can eat these romantic treats together", she laughed, taking him by the hand and guiding him to her bed.

"Look, I read in some magazines that couples eat chocolates together in many ways." Kaiman commented, wiggling his thick eyebrows suggestively. Nikaido winced.

"Let's eat in a civilized and innocent way, you perv ass."

They both laughed together and sat on the bed. A disconcerting silence came over the room. Despite the chocolates, he noticed that she still looked very uncomfortable.

"Hey, you okay?"

“Huh? Oh I'm fine. It's just-” She started, but found the subject unnecessary at that moment. _He certainly wouldn't understand._ “Ah, nevermind." 

“Hm. Whatever the fuck it is, I will work hard to make you feel good”, Kaiman laughed, putting two chocolates in his mouth.

“You don't need to. Your presence here already makes me feel good.” Nikaido assured him, taking a chocolate out of the box and biting it. As soon as she did, a creamy red liquid dripped from the corner of her mouth. It looked like a liquor, and had a soft cherry scent.

Kaiman swallowed when he saw that scene. 

_So... Sexy._

She wiped her chin with the back of her hand, laughing disconcerted. At one point he also ended up fumbling with the liquor, letting it run down his chin.

When he was about to clean himself up, she took his wrist. "Hey. Let me clean it for you."

Then, Nikaido approached his face and ran her tongue over his chin, wiping the cream on his skin, then giving a tender bite.

For a few seconds, they looked into each other's eyes and then kissed with lust.

And things started to heat up. Their kisses became more urgent and hotter. His lips on her neck and her hands wanting to remove the shirt he was wearing. A grip on her thigh. A bite on his ear. A soft groan from her. A sigh from him. Their hands were restless. Her hand approaching the bulge in his pants. His hand going down her groin...

"Kaiman... No."

"And why not?"

"Let's say... That I'm not in a good time for this."

"I'd better not ask why... You women and their secrets."

The blonde sighed in frustration. "Basically, I'm bleeding."

“Hah?! Bleeding?! WHERE?! YOU ALRIGHT?! WANT ME TO CALL VAUX TO-”

"No no, Kaiman! It's nothing like that. I'm just on period. That's all!" Nikaido laughed hard watching his quizzical look. Then she realized that maybe he didn't quite understand how the female body works. "You never saw or read about it, right?"

He continued to look at her with a goofy and shocked face. The blonde had to spend a few minutes explaining all the female body's physiological mechanics to him.

"So you mean... _Nothing's gonna happen tonight?_ ”

"I can't believe you came here just for that", Nikaido said indignantly.

"You know… It's been a while…"

The blonde just sighed, leaving a chaste kiss on his face. "We can do other things together.”  
  
"Really? So... Can I ask you something?"

"Depending on what it is, yes."

"Can you..." He muttered shyly, taking her hand and leading it to his covered member. He waited a few seconds for her to get the message.

“Oh? Seriously?" Her voice took on a low tone, gently pressing the slightly bulge between his legs. Kaiman blew out a heavy breath.

"This is your fault", he claimed, hissing when she squeezed him again, now more tightly. "Can you do this for me?"

Since she was unable to give him what he wanted, then her lips would do that for sure.

"Eh? Do you want that much?” Nikaido asked in a playful tone, positioning herself in front of him and unzipping his black pants, facing his proeminent erection.

"Oh you have no idea", Kaiman replied, already burying a hand in her long blond hair, anxious for her to attack him.

As soon as Nikaido finally opened his pants and lowered his boxers a little, she took his cock and began to make gentle up and down movements, causing him to groan in relief.

Her fingers skimmed his hard length, while her lips left chaste kisses on his crotch. When she realized he was already very horny, the blonde stopped her movements, whispering in his ear. "Tell me what you want, Kaiman."

And he said, in a murmur. "Suck me."

Nikaido decided to tease him some more. "And how do you want me to suck you, hm?"

"I want you to put it all in your pretty mouth", he pleaded, letting out another breathy groan when he felt her thumb slowly rubbing his glans.

The blonde laughed at those perverted words and finally lowered her face. Her soft lips began to suck the tip slightly and then put more intensity on that caress, enveloping him at once. His moans echoed through the room, taken by the delirium of being sucked by such a sexy woman like her.

Suddenly her lips were sliding down his cock to the base, taking him completely. Kaiman growled, closing his hands more tightly on her hair, encouraging her to suck him harder. And so she did. She increased her oral work efforts, massaging his balls with one hand.

More, _more_... This is what he wanted. 

She was so amazing. _How?_ Perhaps that weird demon times gave her other incredible abilities.

"N-Nikaido… You're really good at this- hah!"

"Thanks!" She replied cheerfully, giving a kiss on his tip and again sucking and licking it deftly.

After a few minutes, she noticed that he was almost there. And she didn't stop. Nikaido continued sucking him willingly, with him pushing her head in a silent request to not stop. Until he didn't resist. He let out a long moan and poured his ecstasy into her mouth. The blonde drank all that deliciously hot and bitter liquid until no more drops were left.

She took one last lick on his cock and went up towards his flushed face, taking his lips in a calm kiss. They smiled at each other with their foreheads close, being silent for a while, enjoying that good moment.

"It's dirty here", Kaiman warned, running his thumb over the corner of Nikaido's mouth, cleaning up the semen that was still there. She thanked him with a lovely smile.

With all that proximity, it was inevitable for him not to notice how beautiful her smile was.

And surely he would make a similar effort to see that precious smile everyday. Maybe with chocolates again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may not believe, but I'm always too embarrassed writing oral sex on men. That's why I believe that I don't know how to write the details in an attractive way. I apologize in advance. I accept tips on how I can improve this. I find het sex interesting but it's definitely something I need to get used to writing.
> 
> Anyway, if you got this far, thank you so much for reading. I write for pure fun, and I would like to continue. ❤️


	3. Cucumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad porn movie made Kaiman discover a new fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, because apparently the demand for Nikaiman is high after Dorohedoro's debut on Netflix.

**Cucumber**

-

The idea of literally being _fucked_ looked good and exciting.

Kaiman had been thinking about this for some time after seeing a porn movie that Thirteen found who knows where. The beginning seemed to be just another bad porn to accompany an occasional jerk off: a naked, sweaty couple, sucking each other in awkward positions.

But a scene was marked in his head. After a few minutes, the woman simply put on what appeared to be panties with a huge rubber penis glued to it.

And she just stuck the fake cock in the guy's asshole, who was on all fours in bed.

Kaiman stood still, watching that scene intently with his cock wrapped around his paralyzed hand. He wondered if that was really possible. He wondered if that was really good - since the guy moaned like a bitch.

He thought of... Nikaido doing the same to him.

A woman fucking a guy's ass managed to make him come like never on that afternoon. After that, the thoughts inside his repitlian head were concentrated only on that scene so... Strangely hot.

Kaiman decided to keep this peculiar fantasy to himself.

But his best friend's advances - in addition to her tremendous sex appeal - forced him to break free of that secret. Between Nikaido's kisses and naughty caresses, the lizardman didn't contain himself. He told exactly what he wanted.

"Oh really?" The blonde wanted to know, surprised by his revelation. "Do you really want me to-"

"Y-Yes", he admitted, feeling his scaly face burning with shyness. "It's ridiculous, I know."

She opened her eyes wide. "Ridiculous? Of course not, Kaiman! It's not ridiculous to have some... Fetishes. You know, I also have ones..." She confessed with a blush spreading on her cheeks. "A-And it's okay! It's perfectly okay!"

"Really?"

"Yup!" She smiled, taking his huge hands and kissing the knuckles. "I would love to make your fantasy come true... If you still want to, of course."

Kaiman showed his pointed teeth in a huge smile. "You're the best!" Then he took her small muscular body in a strong embrace.

But something was missing.

"How are we gonna do this? I don't have the panties you mentioned before", Nikaido recalled. "And I can't think of anything at the moment to replace it."

"Oh damn..."

The blonde thought of some solution at the moment - and quickly, before the horny faded.

Until an idea popped into her head - and for a moment, she wanted to laugh.

"Look Kaiman, unfortunately we'll have to leave the strap-on thing for later, but I have an idea that could be quite... Interesting. Wait a minute. I'll be back." And quickly Nikaido left the room.

A goofy expression took over his reptilian features. _What the actual fuck?_

And after a few minutes, she came back with a cucumber in her hand.

A large, firm and ripe cucumber.

"Erm N-Nikaido... ?"

"Well, since I don't have a dildo and even less panties like the one you saw, then I think it would be interesting if we tried something... With this", she said, raising the vegetable gloriously in her hand.

Kaiman wanted to stick his lizard head in the first hole he could find at that moment. "D-Do you think this gonna work?"

"We will only know if we try", she replied. Seeing her friend's nervousness and embarrassment, the blonde climbed on the bed, facing him and placing a gentle hand on his face. "That's ok. I'll understand if you don't want to."

"N-No no... I want to. I really do", he faltered. "But it still looks so embarrassing... For you, mostly."

"Embarrassing to me? Oh come on Kaiman", Nikaido laughed, leaving a soft kiss on his snout. "I love to discover and do new things with you." Suddenly she went up her lips to his ear. And there she whispered: "I love to make you feel good."

Kaiman looked down for a moment. The cucumber was there, green and shiny in his best friend's hand, waiting to be useful. He felt the scales on his cheeks burning even more.

But he had to admit that the vegetable had aroused a certain curiosity on him.

"I trust you, Nikaido. Let's go."

The blonde smiled. "I promise I will be kind."

-

Clothes lying on the floor and bodies properly naked, the last moment had finally come after a good and wet making out session. It was there that Kaiman discovered that the skill of his friend's fingers went far beyond gyozas' preparation.

The lizardman didn't quite know what to do. That guy was on all fours in the movie, with his ass up. _'Do I really have to be like that too?'_ He asked internally while watching Nikaido unrolling a condom on the vegetable and smearing it with lube.

"Do you prefer to lie like this or wanna try another position?"

"Uh, lying like this. For now", he replied, watching the blonde positioning her beautiful naked body between his thick legs. He closed his eyes and let out a little sigh as he felt soft lips spreading kisses on his thigh and groin, giving himself over to her ministrations.

Suddenly, he felt his legs being lifted and spreaded. He opened his eyes, meeting the blonde's sly gaze watching him. "Hold your knees and keep your legs open", she asked.

"O-Ok..."

And he obeyed, bringing his knees to himself, leaving him even more exposed to Nikaido's eyes. She even had time to pour a little more lube on his ass before placing the cucumber at the puckered entrance.

And slowly, she pushed the vegetable.

"A-Ah fuck-"

"Relax, Kaiman", she murmured, kissing the inside of his thigh. "If you want to stop, just tell me. I don't want this to be unpleasant for you."

"No, it's okay. J-Just keep going", he asked. Nikaido then resumed the process.

A small, uncomfortable pain was all he felt at the moment. Really, the feeling of having a phallic vegetable being stuffed in the ass wasn't an easy thing to deal with. But Kaiman had gotten into it. It was all his idea. And he wasn't a coward to give up at such a time. Besides, the damn cucumber wasn't even that big and thick...

And he decided to bear the responsibility of being penetrated by a fucking cucumber, which could easily have been used in a new gyoza filling or some other different dish-

"Ohhhhh Nikaido... Yes..." He interrupted his random thoughts when he felt the blonde's small hand wrap his abandoned cock in a slow up-and-down movement. He didn't even notice when the cucumber successfully fitted into his small hole.

"Looks like you're pretty relaxed. Can I... Move?"

The lizardman just nodded quickly.

And then it started.

Nikaido started gently and slowly, and then increased the speed and intensity of her movements. Praises, profanities and some laughter were heard during those long, delicious and funny minutes.

"I... Shit! I-I think I need more..." Kaiman suddenly groaned.

The blonde stopped, with the cucumber almost entirely disappeared in that tight entrance. "Wanna try another position now?"

And without saying anything, Kaiman reproduced the sexual position impregnated in his memories since that horrible porn.

Nikaido bit her lower lip. That was the most spectacular male ass she had ever seen. She ended up slapping that hairy mounds, making a ridiculous squeak from him. 

She spread his buttocks without ceremony and returned to insert the improvised dildo. Kaiman arched his back like a cat being petted. Being fucked in that position was too intense. And somehow, too good. He was about to moan like a bitch, just like the guy in the movie.

And it all seemed to be even more intense and special because Nikaido was there. Doing everything.

That was fucking good.

And it was a few more long minutes like that, with Kaiman feeling something inside being stimulated by his friend's quick and intense thrusts. And when her hand began to massage his cock again at the same rhythm, a strong heat rose throughout his body.

"N-Nikaido... Fuck! I'm gonna cum..."

And with a curse mixed with his loud moan, Kaiman reached the climax, arching his large back again. The blonde gasped - she could feel the cucumber being squeezed through the tight walls of his insides.

Until, suddenly, a dry cracking noise echoed through the room.

_CLACK!_

Nikaido almost choked on her own saliva when she saw the half cucumber in her hand.

"K-Kaiman..."

"Hmmm?"

"We're not gonna use this anymore, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: please do not use the veggies in your kitchen for sexual purposes, but if you're gonna do it... Do it carefully and responsibly. 
> 
> Use carrots.


	4. The Lizardman Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Where the hell did she learn to do that?' He wondered internally as he looked at his own member being swallowed between her breasts, in a mesmerizing up-and-down movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's titfucking time!

**The Lizardman Stare**

-

Kaiman, for the first time in his life, thought he would definitely die.

Not by the hands of a magic user or by a cadaverous infection acquired in the hospital where he worked. But at Nikaido's hands.

Or rather, _her mouth and breasts._

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the lizardman felt the air refusing to enter his lungs whenever his best friend's warm lips wrapped around the ultrasensitive tip of his penis, sucking hard; and his heart missed a beat with the sensation of her glorious breasts' skin brushing along its length.

Kaiman admired many things about his friend: her dedication, her kindness, her gyozas. He also couldn't ignore her physical attributes - he liked to see her small, callused hands bring his favorite food to life.

But his most secret thoughts often focused on her ample bosom. From time to time it was inevitable not to look at the necklines she wore on hot days. But, with the least decency he still had, he avoided it as much as possible. He merely drew her naked from the waist up only in his imagination. A mental journey that ended in a lonely and raw masturbation session.

And since their friendship with benefits started, it was just happiness. Now he could put his eyes and hands on her tits without feeling guilt or shame.

But in that pleasant afternoon in a restaurant closed for 1 hour, she decided to make him... Shy again.

For some reason, Nikaido had her hormones running high and wanted to do something about it. Kaiman didn't quite understand what she meant by _"you look especially hot today"_ and the smirks and winks throwned on his reptilian face during the business hours. The answer came when she, as soon as she closed the restaurant door, took him by the hand and dragged him upstairs, throwing him on her bed.

The lizardman just surrendered, leaving her to do whatever she wanted.

And well. Apparently she knew very well about some... Fetishes.

_'Where the hell did she learn to do that?'_ He wondered internally as he looked at his own member being swallowed between her breasts, in a mesmerizing up-and-down movement. Again: do those devil awkward times have anything to do with it? _'Demons are perverted, I know that, but ... What the... Fuck...!"_

At one point, the blonde pulled her wet lips away from the glans and stopped her movements with her soft mounds.

"I want you to fuck my tits. Now."

And in an instant, she was already lying down, waving her hand, asking him to come over her body. And so he did, positioning himself so that his cock could be accommodated in the moist valley between her luscious breasts.

It was a strange position, but he couldn't refuse her request. They still had a few minutes before the store opened. He had to be quick. Kaiman closed his eyes and simulated the thrusts as if he were fucking her in the traditional way.

It was kinda weird, but also fucking hot.

Kaiman really thought he would have a heart attack seeing those big, beautiful, soft breasts compressing his member about to come at that moment. At least, he would die happy seeing Nikaido having so much fun with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Nikaido's big tits and whenever I can I will write about how beautiful they are, bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was time to write something about these two. 
> 
> Look, I don't really know how lizards work (I sucked at biology classes). Much less how lizardmen can have sex with humans but... Well, I hope you can have fun!
> 
> Again, sorry for my English!
> 
> [And feel free to DM me on Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula)


End file.
